The Ski Trip
by shortgurl
Summary: With Winter break just around the corner none of the guys or girls can't wait,with all the break-ups and break-ups can you say DRAMA cause i know there's gonna be some
1. Chapter 1

The Clique

The Girls

Massie Block- 8th grade alpha and awesome friends, is going out with Chris but starting to like derrick all over again winter break is coming up and she her friends and the BB are going to her chalet in Aspen can you say Drama.

Alicia Rivera- Beta and amazingly hot has her amazing boyfriend Josh, this winter break can't come soon enough cold weather and snuggly up to her boyfriend but why is he getting farther away from her and closer to another, and she's Willing to fight for him.

Dylan Marvil- Just lost weight and better then ever she can not wait for this winter break, all she wants is to snuggle up to a certain green eyed boy by the name of kemp

Kristen Gregory- Soccer super star and amazing grades, she is also going on this trip and wants to get to know a certain guy Named polvert will things work out?

Claire Lyons- Sweet sugar loving blonde, she is looking so forward to this winter break she can't wait to spend it with cam, but why is another certain guy getting closer and her starting to like it. Will the claws come out??

The Boys

Derrick Harrington- 8th grade boy alpha shouldn't he and massie be together. This trip is just what he needs to win her over but that may be harder then he thought with Chris babeley coming along.

Josh Hotz- his name says it all he's a total hottie with his brown shaggy hair and to die for chocolate brown eyes how can someone resist him, his girlfriend Alicia is ok but he likes a certain sugar loving girl but with his friend going out with her this means war.

Cam Fisher- Two colored eyed boy with the shaggy black hair, going out with Claire and loving it this trip will only make them stronger he thought why is she rubbing up to a certain brown eyed boy not going to happen he's defiantly going to fight.

Kemp Hurley- perverted boy who can not wait for this ski trip cold weather means cold girl which leads to cuddling, and most importantly he wants to cuddle with a soccer star girl

Chris Polvert- also a perverted boy and excited for this ski trip he has his eye on a c-cupped girl with black hair and hoping to break them up so is totally helping josh with getting Claire but along the way Dylan is getting a little to close for his liking.

The Clique… the only thing harder then getting in, is staying in…

Review and tell me if I should continue???


	2. The list

OCD Science Room

2:30

Massie's POV

Okay just ten more minutes I can do this. Well, why'll he's drowning on about who knows what I'll txt the PC.

**Massie-Hey show up early to the sleepover I have business that needs to be attended to**

**Claire,Alicia,Dylan- got it **

**Kristen- can't got soccer practice**

**Massie-can't you like idk skip**

**Kristen- um no future captain does not skip practices o g2g got notes to take**

**Alicia-wat evs, so what's the meeting about?**

**Massie- packing for Aspen**

**Alicia- Oh thank gosh I totally need to go shopping**

**Claire-ditto now that I have money to spend**

**Dylan-haha yeah I need to get Polvert to notice me**

**Massie- oh g2g bells about to ring ttyl**

**Alicia, Claire, and Dylan-bye**

The Block Estate

Massie's Room

9:10

"Alright this meeting has officially started" Massie stated. "Okay we need to make a packing list for Aspen. Sense we'll be leaving in two days. But because our boyfriends are going we need to look absolutely sexy and I'm talking sleepwear because we are sharing rooms with our boyfriends so that is an important subject" Massie said.

"Point" Alicia called out.

Okay I'll type it up real quickly and we'll go over it together, so let me just type it you guys can do whatever.

Aspen Packing list

Tops

Cowl neck sweaters

Ralph Lauren cotton long sleeves

Wraps

RL winter coats

Juicy house jackets

Bottoms

Long pants

True Religion (faded or dark wash only)

Sweat suits (juicy only and for the house and plane only)

Ski pants by RL

Shoes

Any Uggs

Leather boots

Sneakers (coach only)

Heels (1)

Flats

Socks

Toiletries

Coach large make-up bag

Shampoo/conditioner

Body scrub

Face wash

Loofa

Lotion

Perfume

Venus razor

Shaving cream

Toothbrush and paste

Deodorant

Hair spray

Hair ties and bands

Deep conditioner

Sanitizer

Body glitter

Hair dryer

Flat iron

Curling iron

Comb

Brush

Tanning lotion

Creast white strips

Make-up(cover-up, toner ,lip glass, lipstick, eye shadow, eyeliner, Blush, tweezers, mascara, lip treatment, nail polish)

Extras

Cell phone and charger

I-pod charger

Sunglasses

Jewelry

Palm Pilots and charger

Sleepwear

Anything Victoria secret

Thongs

Push-up bras

Colorful for bed

Neutral for day

NO granny panties

Underwear choices-thongs, v-string, boy shorts, garter (1or2 guys like those)

Bra Choices-push up and anything you feel looks good on you

"Alright all done, here you all go" Massie sighed, cracking her knuckles.

"We leave in two days so were going shopping tomorrow and packing tomorrow. So let's get a good night sleep, because tomorrow will be a long day.

"Night girls" Alicia said sleepily. "Night" All the other girls called out.

By the way there all like 17or 18 there not like young and thinking about having sex.

Review thanks


	3. the airport

Block Estate

I-pad

9:30

"Alright girls, line up" Massie called to the PC. "Okay leesh is wearing a red juicy sweat suit with brown uggs, silver hoops, and a Ralph Lauren hobo bag. Her hair is in a half pony tail and has a green shadow with nude lip you're a 9.6." Massie sated. Alicia smiled and sat. "Claire is wearing a blue juicy sweat suit with grey uggs and silver dangly's her hair is in a high curly pony tail her make-up is natural with a light pink lip she also has a coach graffiti tote, 9.7." Massie called. Dylan jumped up." Dylan is wearing a green sweat suit with black uggs and a Gucci tote; she has a gold eye with pearly lip her hair is in down curls, hmm 9.5." Massie said. Kristen came out and twirled. "Kristen is wearing a yellow sweat suit with coffee Dakota uggs, she has a Chloe tote and her make-up is very natural with a pink lip, her hair is in a side pony she is a 9.4." Massie said. "Okay I'm wearing a purple sweat suit with white low pro button uggs with a Louis vitton hobo bag, my hair is straighten to perfection and I have a Smokey eye with a pink lip." Massie said while twirling. Alicia yelled 10 and the others followed. "Okay good now let's go we have to pick up the boys at Cam's house and be at the airport by 11:00.

Escalade

9:50

"Okay girls be very flirty not sluty flirty, ok we all have our guys in lock, I'm sure we all plan on losing our virginity on this trip I know I do." Massie stated. "No one can have sex before the 3rd night there, I'm alpha and I lose it first." "Hey mass I don't mean to be disrespectful or anything but do you really want to do it with Chris, you always talked about doing it with derrick for your first time, everyone knows you guys belong together." Alicia said. "Well that was then and this is now so NO." Massie snapped. Alicia slumped down out perked up when they rolled to a stop in front of cam's house which meant josh was there. "Hey girls, what's up?" Josh asked as he sat next to Alicia.

"Good" Alicia chirped.

Massie's Pov

"Hey guys" I said. Wow did derrick look hot today in his Ralph Lauren shirt and his baggy of course shorts, his hair was just the perfect length and hung just in the middle of his puppy dog brown eyes. Wait what am I thinking I like Chris I think. OMG everyone else is making out well except me derrick, and Chris, what do I do. Me and Chris start to make out I look at derrick while kissing Chris he looks really upset man, I feel bad. Why is josh looking at Claire with longing eyes, hmm I have to look into that. O were here at the airport. "okay everybody get through security" I called

Terminal 3A

11:10 AM

"Alright I'm going to make a star bucks run guys you want anything?" Massie asked. Nah was all she got. "Hey block I'll go with you." Derrick Jogged over. "uhh okay" Massie replied. They walked in silence until derrick spoke up. "Block what do you see in him, I just don't get it why do you like him of all people." Derrick asked. "Derrick that's kind of a personal question don't you think, but honestly I'm having doubts in our relationship." Massie sighed. "Why?" Derrick questioned. "I think I may like someone else." Massie said not making eye contact with him. "Massie I like you to." He stopped and turned to her. "Look derrick I can't break up with him, just not now but I will, soon, I promise." Massie said, and then walked away.

**Hey guys there you go so sorry it's taken me so long it's just istep was last week home work and sports so yeah but there's a pole on my pro so vote I need votes before I can continue and if there is anything you want to hear in this story leave a review and I'll try to work it in there**


	4. game of love

The Block Private Jet

12:30

Massie's POV

"Ok guys this is my private jet there is 2 bedrooms one for us girls and one for you guys, there is a bathroom with 5 sinks and stocked with products, there is a small kitchen slash bar over there and there is a big screen with all gaming systems so help yourself to whatever." Massie said in monotone. "Wow this is really cool mass don't ya think Claire?" josh said staring at Claire. "Umm yeah sure I guess." Claire mumbled. While Alicia looked at him with a WTF look on her face. "Well this is kind of a long flight and I'm kind of tired, so girls let's go to our room." Massie stated. Claire and Alicia kissed their boyfriends goodbye, well Alicia tried but josh scooted away from her and say he was in the middle of a game. Alicia scowled and stomped off to the room.

Girl's Room

"Girl's, I have a circle formation on the bed." Massie called. "I have a situation, I want to break up with Chris and go back out with derrick but I just can't, I don't know how, what should I do." Massie said close to tears. (She started trusting her girls and be able to be insecure around them about 2 years ago) "Aww mass it's gonna be ok, we'll get through this right girls?" Claire stated. A chorus of yeah's went around the room. "OO I got it I know what we can do, how about you just txt him right now and tell him it's over that way you don't have to see his heart break it, just happens." Alicia said proudly. "Yeah that's a good idea and I know exactly what to say thanks, girls." Massie said perked up now.

**Massie- Chris I'm sorry, but this just isn't working out I'm starting to have feelings for some1 else and I don't think it is fair to you, I'm sorry but it's over**

**Chris- that's okay I understand**

"That went surprisely well." Massie said.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT YOU F****N BASTARD, YOU'RE THE REASON SHE BROKE UP WITH ME" they heard Chris yell. OMG what was that all the girls screamed and sprinted to the main room.

In the living room Chris was beating derrick up he was pinned down on the ground and Chris was taking furious punches at him he already had a black eye and had a bloody nose, all the guys were trying to get him off. All the girls were speechless until massis did something. "Get awff of him." Massie screamed. "You are a nut case, and your hurting him get awff now." Massie screamed again. Chris finally got off, and derrick couldn't get up, Massie helped him up and took him to her room. Everyone in the room just glared at Chris, if looks could kill Chris would be stone dead. Everyone stayed out in the main room to give massie and derrick there space.

Main Room

"So…. Oo we should play truth or dare." Alicia called out. "Yeah ok sure." Everyone said. "Alright umm... Claire I dare you to hmm give cammie boy here a lap dance." Alicia giggled. "okay." Claire stood up, and just started dancing; cam was blushing the whole time. "Whoa Claire that was actually impressive." Alicia said surprised. "Okay hmm polvert I dare you to kiss Dylan for 15 seconds." Claire winked at Dylan. "Ugg fine." Chris mumbled. "Alright josh I dare you to French kiss Claire for 2 minutes." Chris smirked. Alicia scowled, Claire shrugged, josh blushed but smiled, and cam huffed and clenched his fists. After 30 more minutes of truth or dare they all fell asleep Claire fell asleep in cam arms and josh was anything but happy about this. Alicia tried to snuggle with josh but he didn't want to. Alicia was beyond mad and was going to figure out what was going on with josh.

**Hey sry it's been forever, I've had school sports and I was on spring break for the last week and didn't have a computer with me but give me at least 5 reviews before I can continue thx o and the next chappy will be what happened with massie and derrick and incase your wondering chris went into the boys room after the fight **


	5. Claws

Girl's Room

1:00 A.M.

"Eh ma gawd are you ok?" Massie asked concerned. "Yeah I think so." Derrick mumbled. "Here let me get you some Neosporin, hold on." Massie said getting up. "Thanks, so um why did you break up with Chris." Derrick questioned. "Like I said we were losing the connection in our relationship, plus I like someone else." Massie winked. "And who would that be.." Derrick smirked. "Someone who I'm about to kiss." Massie smirked leaning in.

Massie's POV

YAY!!!! I'm finally back with derrick, my god I have missed him and his lips. This is one of the best kisses of my life. We both pulled back for air. "It's good to have you back in my arms." Derrick stated. "I know" I whispered back. He laid me on the bed and starting unzipping my jacket. "Derrick no not now or here it's not romantic at all." I stated. "Okay sorry" Derrick said blushing. "Plus I'm not dressed appropriately" I winked. Derrick just looked up and smiled. HE then leaned in and we started making out, it was everything went away, all the drama, the stress, and definitely Chris. "Hey let's go out there" I said finally after we started making out.

The Main Room

1:45 A.M. 

Massie walked out of the room and to the kitchen to get some Essential vitamin water. "Hey block come look at this." Derrick called. Massie walked over to the room he was in and looked to where he was pointing she looked down and saw that Claire was in josh's arms, but I don't think she knew. "OMG are they going out and we don't know it, what is going on here." Massie said confusingly. "Okay how about we wake them up and you take Claire and talk to her and I'll take josh and talk to him and figure out what is going on." Derrick instructed. "Alright" Massie replied. "Claire… Claire… wake up" Massie whispered. "Huh, what?" Claire answered groggily. "Um look where you are." Massie said smirking. She looked around and saw she was in josh's arms, she jumped up and grab Massie and pulled her into there room. By that time josh had woken up was totally embarrassed. "Um it's not what it looked like." Josh tried. "Yeah um… no let's go were talking." Derrick said laughing. "Fine but be quiet I don't want a lot of people to know ok." Josh said getting up. It's just too bad that a certain girl heard and saw the whole thing and was ready to bring out the claws. "Oh you're going down Claire" She cackled.


End file.
